ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge/Transcript
This is the transcript to the 2023 film, ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge. Part 1: Legend of Robloxia! (Universal logo) (DreamWorks logo plays, J.U.L.I.E.N.'s spaceship appears and kidnaps the fisher boy) (Screen fades to the ROBLOX universe) Narrator: Hello! I'm the narrator. You know? From the first movie? Anyways, let's do this! Once Upon a time there is this evil guy named 1x1x1x1 who tried to rule the universe. (flashback from the first film appears) 1x1x1x1: I'M GOING TO DESTROY THE WORLD! NOOBS, COME HELP ME! Narrator: Man, what a jerk he was. Wanting to attack a bunch of innocent people. Anyways, a kid named Jake who used to be bullied a lot saved ROBLOXIA from 1x1x1x1 and his Noobs. Now, let's go to Planet Builder, where our next story begins. (Screen pans to ROBLOXIA, then text appears saying "5 years later...") Narrator: It is Jake's 20th birthday Jake: (sings) My life used to suck, woop woop, but now it doesn't suck, woop woop... Jake's Mom and Dad: Happy birthday Jake! Other Kids: OMG Jake! Happy 20th birthday! Kid #1: We don't hate you anymore! Jake: I like y'all too! Zach: Happy birthday Boss! Jake: Thx bud! Jake's Dad: Cmon, Jake, lets have fun! Jake: Let's play Flood Escape! Who wants to come? (The other kids get horrified) Jake: Fine. We'll go to Natural Disaster Survival... (The other kids get excited) Part 2: The Mysterious New Villain (Begins in a mysterious lab, in space) Dr. Evil Scientist: So, I heard that there is a new "king" of Planet Builder. Huh, I wonder whats that all about? (Grabs a ton of newspapers about Jake) Oh, so there was a former god who tried to destroy them? But I thought I was going to stop him. I guess I was too late, well I guess I need to take revenge on this "Jake" person. (Reads another newspaper that its about Jake's 20th birthday) Oh, so its his birthday, huh? Well, I guess I need to spoil ''the party then. Right, time to start! (He then goes to his invention chamber) '''Dr. Evil Scientist': I have been working on this robot for years! (opens the invention collection door) Dr. Evil Scientist: Alright J.U.L.I.E.N. it's time to start you all up! (Walks to the back and activates it) (J.U.L.I.E.N. then wakes up) J.U.L.I.E.N.: Loading. Loading. Dr. Evil Scientist: I forgot, I need to wait a while. (Sits on a seat) (Text then shows 2 hours later and Dr. Evil Scientist is seen sleeping) J.U.L.I.E.N.: Loading completed! Dr. Evil Scientist: Huh? What? Oh! He's up! J.U.L.I.E.N.: Hello master! Would you like a flower? Dr. Evil Scientist: I forgot also, he needs a evil bionic chip inside his head. (walks to his microchips storage) Okay, (finds it, then catches it) gotcha! (walks back to J.U.L.I.E.N.) Okay, lets see if this works. (Replaces the normal chip with the evil chip) J.U.L.I.E.N.: REBOOTING J.U.L.I.E.N.exe (Activates again) Hello master! Who should we mess with today? Dr. Evil Scientist: Yes! Bingo, it works! I want you to go attack Jake, and ruin his birthday party! J.U.L.I.E.N.: Yes sir! Dr. Evil Scientist: Oh, and take this weapon, it will turn anybody to your slave. J.U.L.I.E.N.: Yes master! Dr. Evil Scientist: Go! Come back with Jake all beaten up! J.U.L.I.E.N.: Ok! (gets on his ship and flies to ROBLOXIA) Dr. Evil Scientist: We'll see who is the true ''leader now. (does a evil laugh) 'MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Part 3: Jake Gets Captured '''Jake: Alright guys, we played 10 rounds now. Are we done? The Other Kids: NO! Jake: Let's play another game! Jailbreak? MeepCity? Pokemon Brick Bronze? Prison Life? Murder Mystery 2? Theme Park Tycoon 2? Vehicle Simulator? Kid #1: Shut up! (Jake zaps Kid #1 with his finger) Kid #1: Ow no fair! Kid #2: Who cares about Pokemon Brick Bronze when there's Project Pokemon or Pokemon Fighters EX or Pokemon Battle or RPG Advanced? Jake: OMG guys. Shut up. (J.U.L.I.E.N. appears) J.U.L.I.E.N.: Enough talking about your stupid DigiMon games! Or Yo Kai Watch! Or... Yu Gi Oh? Jake: (facepalms) Pokemon. J.U.L.I.E.N.: Whatever. You're going DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN! Jake: Ugh. Here we go again. J.U.L.I.E.N.: Are you mocking me? Jake: No........ J.U.L.I.E.N.: You are mocking me!!! Jake: JUST SHUT YOUR ROBOT MOUTH UP! J.U.L.I.E.N.: You are showing disrespect to me. You shall now be destroyed. Jake: I've seen worse. J.U.L.I.E.N.: I know that. You were the slayer of 1x1x1x1, correct? Jake: Yeah? J.U.L.I.E.N.: Thats what im here for! I also heard it was your birthday! Wanna come and have a 2nd party? Jake: No. J.U.L.I.E.N.: YES YOU WILL!!!!!!! Whatever. The point is, I'm going to capture you. Jake: Uhh, no you're- J.U.L.I.E.N.: Too late! (Jake gets put in a net) Jake's Mom: Jake! Are you okay? Jake's Dad: He'll be fine, honey. He'll be fine. Jake: Get me out of this stupid net! Chad: I'll save you, Jake from State Farm! Jake: Shut up, Chad! You're not helping- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jake gets moved inside J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Flying Fortress) Laith: No! Omar: (makes sad noise) J.U.L.I.E.N.: Toodle oo! (J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Flying Fortress flies away) Jake's Mom: Poor Jake! Jake's Dad: I hope he's okay. Sean: I hate that weird robot. Zach: We need to save boss! Melvin: How? We dont have a stupid ship. Sean: We can ask Builderman! Melvin: Good idea! Part 4: To save Jake Melvin: Okay, y'all ready? To the teleporter! (they enter Builderman's palace) (Builderman is having tea with someone) Builderman: (sigh) I love tea. (Then Melvin and the gang appear and they spawn ontop of the table) Builderman: Huh? Watch out! Melvin: AHHHH! (the table falls and their is tea all over builderman.) Builderman: (sigh) Melvin: Sorry Builderman! Builderman: It's ok, what are you doing here anyway? Melvin: We came to know if you can help us. Builderman: For what? Melvin: Jake got captured by some weird robot. Builderman: Really? Melvin: Yes! Builderman: Ok! Then lets go! (They then went back to the place where Jake was captured) Builderman: Okay, so where was he captured at? Melvin: Right here! Chad: Do you know where that stupid robot went? Builderman: Let me see... (uses his powers and finds something unusual) The robot went that way! But, its going up? Chad: Space?! Oh wait! (steals Omar's soda, he then drinks it and spits it out hard) SPACE?! (Omar gets mad at Chad) Builderman: Well, we need a spaceship or something to get there. Building one spaceship takes like a month or more! Jesse: Then how are we going to build this quick? Builderman: Well I'm retired so, maybe I can use my powers one more time to make it rush. Alright, let me find the materials for building an advanced spaceship. (goes to a chest full of spaceship materials) Aha, so Im gonna use my rapid powers to make this thing go quick. Alright, lets go. (uses powers) (The spaceship is then built) Sean: Holy crap! Laith: Cool! Melvin: Let's get inside to save Jake! Jesse: Yeah, lets go! (They then get inside, and flies it to space) Jake: I hope they arrive here in time. J.U.L.I.E.N.: (in a really bad British accent) Would you like some tea, young lad? Jake: ''NO! I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID TEA!'' J.U.L.I.E.N.:' '''Oh, you ''are gonna have tea, you stupid meddling kid! Jake: I'm twenty, dumbo. J.U.L.I.E.N.:' '''Oh. Right. Anyways, let's talk about your childhood. (Jake lets in and out a sigh) '''Jake':' '''When are they gonna arrive here? It's almost 3:30! '''J.U.L.I.E.N.':' '''PM. '''Jake':' '''Yes. I know. PM. Now can you shut up for once? Because that would be great. '''J.U.L.I.E.N.':' '(awkward silence) Very well. (presses a button that says auto-pilot) Computer: AUTO-PILOT ON J.U.L.I.E.N.: Let me get this straight here. (Walks to Jake) Are you actually scared of me? Jake: I used to be scared of freaks like 1x1x1x1 so no. J.U.L.I.E.N.: I thought 1x1x1x1 was a myth, are you just saying all of this just to make you... likeable? Jake: The heck? No... J.U.L.I.E.N.: Very well. So, do you want to fight or just be arrived to my creator. Jake: Creator? I thought you were living in a rock and created by some psycho. J.U.L.I.E.N.: Well, your wrong. (puts out swords) Surrender please. Jake: How about no? J.U.L.I.E.N.: Whatever, noob. Jake: (unties himself) Okay, you want to fight? Let's go! J.U.L.I.E.N.: (runs up to Jake and tries to fight him) Jake: (Dodges) J.U.L.I.E.N.: You are a slippery kid, how about you just try to surrender and I will leave you alone. Jake: No thanks! (looks at a hammer and gets an idea) HEY J.U.L.I.E.N.! J.U.L.I.E.N.: What? Jake: I saw the true ''slayer of 1x1x1x1, its not me, you got the wrong guy! Look there! '''J.U.L.I.E.N.': Huh? (looks) Jake: (knocks him out hard) Thats what you get! J.U.L.I.E.N.: ERROR. ERROR. J.U.L.I.E.N.exe has stopped. (The camera pans to Builderman's ship) Chad: I hope we make it in time! Builderman: I hope so too! (camera pans to Laith being curious about opening a door) Laith: Huh? Oooh a door. Sean: (he notices) LAITH NO! (Laith opens it) Builderman: (closes it with his powers) Be careful... (Camera pans to Omar being happy) Omar: (makes a happy screech) Laith: Are we close to Jake? Builderman: Yes, I think... Laith: What do you mean "you think?" Builderman: I don't have my power activated, but in order to get my powers activated, I need to go find a special crystal in a mysterious place that was created thousands of years ago. Sean: Well should we... go get this crystal now? (Omar plays with buttons, Sean is seen stopping him) Builderman: We will after we save Jake. (They arrive to J.U.L.I.E.N.'s ship) Builderman: We're here. Melvin: Alright! (Omar runs and jumps on top of the fortress) Chad: Omar no! (Chad jumps to Omar) Builderman: We need to sneak in order to free Jake. (They sneak in but they already found Jake free) Jesse: What? Jake: I handled him, as you can see. Sean: We see that... (J.U.L.I.E.N. reboots) Laith: Oh no... J.U.I.L.E.N.: You fools! Y'all thought I was actually dead? (chuckles) (Builderman attacks but J.U.L.I.E.N. pulls up a weapon and shoots it at Builderman which makes him go slower, J.U.L.I.E.N. walks out of the way Builderman was trying to hit him in and he shoots the weapon again which makes him go at normal speed) J.U.L.I.E.N.: Y'all are trying to stop me? How stupid of you guys to try to do so. (The camera pans to Omar looking at the potions ) Omar: Oooooo (grabs one) Chad: (looks at Omar) Omar no. Bad brother, drop the potion. (Omar drinks it and it was a potion called Brain Improver which cures Omar) Omar: (turns into normal ROBLOXian then lies down) Chad: Omar, wake up! (Omar wakes up but J.U.L.I.E.N. runs up to Chad to attack him) Chad: Oh no! (Omar appears in front of J.U.L.I.E.N. and punches him) Sean: Omar? Omar: Yes Sean? Chad: This is a miracle, that potion cured Omar, he can talk now! Part 5: TBA More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Movie Transcripts